Las cosas cambian
by Asuna-dono
Summary: Sakura pierde al amor de su vida: Ino. Y pensó que jamás volvería a ser la misma, pero cierto chico se encargará de sacarla de esa gran depresión. Leve yuri, y lemmon más adelante. Espero y les guste :D SasuSaku NaruHina... Dejen reviews!
1. Uno muere

**Disclairmer:**** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto:**

**Advertencias: ****Leve yuri, más adelante contendrá material explícito sexual.**

"**Las cosas cambian cap 1: Uno muere"**

Ir de compras era lo más divertido que hacíamos los fines de semana, hacíamos esas cosas que hacen en las películas, modelar y personificar cada atuendo. Como las dos estábamos terminando nuestras carreras universitarias, habíamos estado muy ocupadas y era difícil vernos. Desde la secundaria nos veíamos casi que todos los días, por eso para nosotras, el no poder estar juntas todo el tiempo era difícil. Ella era todo lo que yo no, extrovertida, sin complejos y además muy hermosa, alguien que no se fijara en ella era porque estaba ciego o tenía algún problema mental.

Yamanaka Ino, una rubia alta, delgada, con sus medidas perfectas, veintitrés años, la más cotizada en el área de agronomía y de todo el campus, y una persona muy amable, nunca usaba su belleza para aprovecharse de los demás. Pero lo que a mí me gustaba, era que a pesar del tiempo, siempre me trataba igual, con cariño, y confianza, por eso estaba enamorada de ella.

Haruno Sakura, estudiante de medicina, veintitrés años, cabello largo y rosado, estatura promedio, medidas no perfectas pero según Ino, hermosa, esa era yo, y tímida hasta decir basta.

Ino era mi novia, desde hacía ya cuatro años. Amigas desde preescolar, y novias desde el segundo año de carrera, la verdad si me preguntan si soy lesbiana, les respondería que no, porque simplemente me enamoré, y la persona resultó ser una mujer. Son cosas que jamás me imaginé llegarían a pasar, sólo éramos amigas, las dos muy unidas, en momentos la llegué a ver como una hermana, pero todo cambió cuando una vez estudiando para los exámenes de admisión para la universidad, accidentalmente nos besamos, no pudimos parar después de eso.

Al principio me sentí pésimo, después de todo, desde pequeños nos enseñan "como deben ser las cosas", hombre y mujer, no hombre y hombre ni mujer y mujer. Ino nunca me presionó, pero decidimos alejarnos un poco, no por ella, sino por mí. Pero cuando entramos a la universidad, en una fiesta de bienvenida en la hermandad, nos emborrachamos un poco y nos volvimos a besar, desde entonces lo seguimos haciendo, hasta que descubrí que me había enamorado, y se lo confesé. Y ella me correspondió, los problemas llegaron cuando nuestras familias se enteraron, mi padre casi deja de darme dinero para pagar la carrera y casi me deshereda, pero Ino logró persuadirlos, a ella casi nadie le negaba nada, era simplemente encantadora.

Las dos salimos de la tienda con dos bolsas llenas de ropa, Ino amaba la ropa, sino fuera porque iba a heredar el herbario de su familia, hubiese estudiado diseño de modas, igual no estaba presionada, hacía lo que quería, pensando en el bien para los demás y en ella.

-Oye Saku-chan, ¿vamos por un café?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y tomando mi mano, la miré y asentí con una sonrisa.

Cruzamos la avenida y llegamos al café que tanto frecuentábamos, yo pedí un late y ella un capuchino, nos sentamos y empezamos a conversar.

-La próxima semana iré al hospital de Konoha por un día de práctica, si ven que tengo potencial, me dejarán todo un mes y así completar mi tesis- dije bebiendo un poco de mi late.

-Oh, ya casi eres toda una pediatra, y tan joven, hooo de seguro vas a tener muchos admiradores- dijo con un aura de fantasía a su alrededor, yo reí y ella continuó- pero no debes hacerles caso, porque ya eres mi chica...- y su aura cambió por una tenebrosa, reí nerviosa y asentí, a veces Ino podía ser aterradora.

-No creo que se fijen en una chica como yo Ino-chan, pero eso está bien, no sé qué haría estando en tu posición, donde todos, hombres y mujeres te acosan por donde vayas...- dije guiñando un ojo.

-Pero qué dices... Tú también eres hermosa, apuesto a que hay más de una docena que se muere por ti. Pero que se jodan, ya eres mía...- dijo sonriendo con lujuria, yo me sonrojé y bebí de mi late.

-¿Y tú cómo vas con tu tesis?- pregunté intentando cambiar la conversación tan comprometedora.

-Oh pues bien, ya casi termino la investigación y tengo casi asegurada la ayuda del señor Aburame del departamento de Entomología- bebió de su capuchino y continuó- Esto ya me tiene cansada, espero pase pronto, llevo días sin dormir bien...

-No deberías exigirte tanto, te puede hacer mal...- dije con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, aun estoy joven, además ya casi acabo, por cierto, ¿sabes? Tenten ya se hizo novia de Neji, ya era hora jajaja...

-Sí es cierto, ese hombre parecía más frío que un témpano de hielo, pero bueno, Tenten es muy linda, se lo merece, además él se ve que es buen chico...

-De hecho, me alegro por ellos...- y las dos sonreímos, y decidimos salir.

Caminamos alrededor de tres cuartas cuando escuché a Ino jadeando, la miré y negué con la cabeza, a pesar de ser delgada no tenía buena condición física.

-Te hace falta hacer más ejercicio- le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió y tomé su mano.

-Que tú seas una maniática del ejercicio no es mi culpa...- le saqué la lengua y continuamos caminando, dos cuadras más, hasta que Ino se detuvo y la miré, estaba pálida y sudando demasiado, me preocupé y ella comenzó a sujetarse el brazo.

-Ino, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te duele el pecho?- dije sujetándola porque no se podía mantener en pié- ¡Ino, resiste!

-Sa...Sakura... Creo que es mi corazón...- y entré en pánico, tomé mi celular y llamé una ambulancia, no recordé ni que les dije, pero Ino no podía esperar mucho.

-¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Ino!- Ino cayó al suelo inconsciente, me encargué de acostarla de manera que se estabilizara, y tomé su pulso, y comencé a practicarle maniobras de resucitación, Ino no tenía pulso.

Intenté e intenté, hasta que sentí unas manos moverme y observé como la levantaban del suelo y la subían a la ambulancia, no me percaté cuando me subí a ella y los paramédicos comenzaron a utilizar las planchas, y a introducir un tubo en su tráquea, yo tomé su mano y observé a los hombres, sus miradas eran extrañas y comprendí...

-Lo siento señorita...- yo tragué saliva y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miré el rostro de Ino, tenía una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo, estaba muerta...

Estaba en el suelo, sentía el frío de una pared en mi espalda, observaba un punto neutro, sin comprender todo lo que había pasado, mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, no podía ni llorar. Escuché los pasos acelerados y sentí como me zarandeaban por los hombros, era el padre de Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi, me gritaba y me gritaba, pero no podía escucharlo, incluso golpeó mi cabeza contra la pared, pero no dolió, no sentí nada, lo separaron de mí, no sé quién. Una persona me ayudó a ponerme en pié y comenzó a hablarme, era Hinata, una amiga mía y de Ino, siempre tan tierna y amable, me observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con preocupación.

-Sakura-chan...- y me abrazó, sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitaba más y después no me di cuenta de nada.

Observé a Ino en un campo lleno de flores con un árbol de cerezo tan hermoso en el centro, y la vi acercarse y entregarme una flor, con una sonrisa tan amable que hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de felicidad, ella amaba esa flor, le recordaba mi nombre.

-¿Sabes? Esta flor es la más hermosa que hay, tiene una fragancia dulce pero sencilla, y muy pocos saben apreciarla, me recuerda a ti Saku... Nadie puede verte como te veo yo... Siempre amaré la primavera, la época en la que los cerezos florecen y llenan con sus flores los caminos, así no podré olvidarte...

Se acercó y tocó mi rostro, un toque que hizo que mi piel se erizara, me aferré a ella y una lágrima descendió por la mejilla que ella acarició, abrí mis ojos y noté que estaba recostada en una camilla, sentí frío y me abracé a mí misma, y comencé a llorar.

-Ino... ¿Por qué te has ido...? No me dejes sola... Yo te amo...

-Sakura-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?- escuché la voz de Hinata y sentí como tomaba mi mano.

-Hinata... Ino... Ino... Se ha ido...- dije sollozando, ella me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar conmigo, y sentí que mi vida se iba, Ino era parte de mí, y sin ella sentía un vacío en mi pecho.

-Sakura-chan... Ella, ella ahora está en un lugar mejor, y te esperará hasta que llegue el día en el que se reencuentren... Pero debes continuar viviendo, por ti, y por su memoria...- me miró con determinación pero aun con tristeza.

-No puedo... Hinata... Yo no puedo...

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Haruno?- entró un médico con el cabello negro y corto, llevaba una tabla con mi información y se acercó.

-Supongo que bien...- le dije con dificultad.

-Bien, le daré tranquilizantes, espero que los tome sólo para relajarse... Necesito que alguien la supervise...

-No me voy a suicidar si es lo que cree...- le dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-Es mi deber encargarle a una persona de confianza su bienestar, ¿tiene familia cerca?- dijo con serenidad.

-Mi madre... Pero no necesito que me cuiden... Yo estoy bien por mi cuenta...

-De acuerdo... Puede irse dentro de dos horas más, debemos esperar el resultado de sus análisis de sangre. ¿Usted es su amiga?- dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-Eh, sí, somos compañeras de carrera y de hermandad... Yo puedo acompañarla.

-Bien, en un par de horas vendrá una enfermera y podrán irse, se la encargo...- Hinata le agradeció con una reverencia y se acercó a mí.

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, no te dejaré sola...- dijo sonriendo con pesadez.

-Gracias Hinata... Dormiré un poco, despiértame cuando llegue la enfermera- Hinata asintió y yo cerré los ojos, esperaba poder soñar con Ino.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno, esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace unos días, sé que aun no actualizo "Sólo tú" para quienes lo siguen, pero he tenido problemas de inspiración, intentaré retomarla, bueno espero que les guste, dejen reviews.

Asuna-dono


	2. El aroma y la flor

**Disclairmer:**** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto:**

**Advertencias: ****Leve yuri, más adelante contendrá material explícito sexual.**

"**Las cosas cambian cap 2: El aroma y la flor"**

Definitivamente era masoquista, ver álbumes, leer cartas, mensajes de texto, observar su ropa, todo lo que me recordara su rostro me hacen toda una masoquista; y parecía que Ino cada vez estaba más lejos de mí, aun sabiendo que nos separaba una gran distancia, aun la sentía, pero cada vez menos, y eso me aterraba.

Una semana de haber muerto y aun no podía creerlo, mi mente me decía que en cualquier momento ella entraría por la puerta y comenzaríamos a hablar y a reír... Y tal vez más tarde tendríamos intimidad... Extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, su mirada... La vida era tan injusta, haberme quitado lo único que me hacía fuerte y tener valor.

Me coloqué una bufanda violeta, su color favorito, con su fragancia aun impregnada, la sentía un poco más cerca. Hinata dice que los muertos suelen quedarse unos días en la Tierra, y después se marchan, yo sentía que Ino pronto se iría, no quería, pero debía dejarla ir.

Escuché la puerta, era Hinata, debíamos ir al hospital, mi semana de prueba comenzaría, era una buena idea, así me distraería de todo.

-Voy- dije colocando un poco de brillo a mis labios, caminé hacia la puerta y la observé, ella siempre lucía tan linda, y calmada, de verdad envidiaba a Hinata, siempre tan serena y tan en paz con ella misma.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sonriendo y besando mi mejilla como saludo.

-Bien... Creo que como aun no lo creo, no me ha afectado tanto...- salí de la habitación y caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa, era una casa hermandad, habían cuatro chicas más, Tenten, Rin, Temari y Matsuri. Todas compartíamos la carrera de medicina. Tenten estudiaba oncología, Rin Obstetra, Temari cardiología, Matsuri ortopedia y Hinata neurología. Ino era la única que estudiaba algo diferente, pero como éramos amigas desde la preparatoria decidimos vivir juntas.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo seguiste?- me preguntó Temari abrazándome, no sabía por qué, pero desde lo de Ino, no soportaba que nadie me abrazara, me daban unas ganas terribles de llorar. Me separé abruptamente, ella me miró asustada y yo le sonreí.

-Lo siento Temari-chan, pero no me abraces de nuevo, no soporto mucho las ganas de llorar cuando lo hacen...

-Oh... Lo entiendo, lo siento Sakura...- dijo con tristeza, me sentí mal, pero no podía evitarlo, le sonreí y luego todas las demás llegaron y nos dirigimos al hospital.

-¿Qué tal todo con Neji, Tenten?- preguntó Temari, todas le prestamos atención, la verdad es que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos preocupar a todas, todas sufríamos por la muerte de Ino, así que no debía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mi.

-Oh bueno pues bien, no es muy expresivo, pero ha cambiado bastante y es más cariñoso, a su manera claro- dijo ilusionada, Temari rió de manera pervertida y supuse la pregunta que seguiría.

-¿Y ya...? Jijiji... ¿Lo hicieron?- Tenten se sonrojó al igual que Hinata, Rin sólo volteó a ver nerviosa a otra dirección y Matsuri casi se desmaya, yo guardé silencio y revisé mi celular, tenía de fondo una fotografía de Ino y yo en un parque, acaricié la pantalla y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, volví a ver a las chicas cuando las escuché chillar emocionadas.

-¡¿Y cómo fue?!- preguntó emocionada Temari, ella era bastante liberal en ese sentido, Tenten dudó, pero nos teníamos tanta confianza que igualmente dijo todo.

-Estábamos en su habitación y su compañero de habitación Lee-san se fue a la fraternidad de otros compañeros, y nos quedamos solos, vimos una película pero no le prestamos atención, obvio- rió y sus mejillas enrojecieron- y comenzamos a besarnos, y bueno todo se puso caluroso, si entienden, y pues una cosa llevó a otra y pasó... Fue muy lindo, Neji fue muy cuidadoso y claro dolió, pero valió totalmente la pena...

-Jooo... Desearía tener un novio...- dijo deprimida Rin.

-Yo también... Sería lindo tener una pareja...- dijo Matsuri y todas callaron, y me voltearon a ver incómodas- Lo siento Sakura, escuchar esto debe ser doloroso...

-Tranquilas chicas... Sé que debo continuar, Ino así lo querría...- estuve a punto de romper en llanto, pero me contuve y nos distrajo la puerta del tren, ya debíamos bajar.

-Estoy segura que Ino-chan espera que seas feliz, no inmediatamente, todo a su tiempo... Así que no te preocupes Sakura, debes llorarla lo que sea necesario...- dijo Hinata sujetando mi mano, era cálida, le sonreí y caminamos hasta el hospital.

La jefa de enfermeras Shizune se encargó de llevarnos con la directora del hospital, Tsunade, ella era una de las más hábiles médicos de la ciudad. Observé todo a mi alrededor, y vi a alguien conocido, bueno, no conocido, pero sí a alguien a quién había visto antes.

-Creo que ese es el doctor que te atendió antes...- dijo Hinata observando al doctor que yo observaba, él estaba atendiendo a unos ancianos, lucía muy serio pero a la vez amable, me miró por un segundo y prosiguió con sus chequeos.

-Oh ya veo, con razón se me hacía conocido...- dije prestando atención a todo el pasillo, habían dibujos de niños en un pizarrón y una máquina expendedora de bebidas también.

-Bien señoritas, pasen, Tsunade-sama les asignará sus funciones- hizo una reverencia y nosotras la imitamos e ingresamos a la oficina.

-Buen día jovencitas, me alegro de tenerlas aquí. Bien, este hospital cuenta con los mejores equipos y personal de la ciudad, es muy relajado, así que no se preocupen, todo irá tranquilo, obviamente un hospital debe ser eficiente, después de todo debemos salvar vidas... Bueno no quiero cansarlas, les asignaré sus departamentos, allí tendrán un médico que les supervisará y les informara cualquier detalle- se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó unas carpetas- Tenten tu irás al área de medicina interna, de igual modo Temari y Rin, el médico que les ayudará será Hatake Kakashi, él es un genetista y un poco holgazán, así que no dejen que se haga el flojo. Matsuri, Hinata y Sakura irán al departamento de UCI, su médico de cabecera es Uchiha Sasuke, es muy joven pero debido a su talento se graduó antes, es un poco serio pero les sabrá instruir, cualquier duda acudan a ellos... Les deseo buena suerte, contamos con vosotras...

Todas asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos departamentos, Hinata, Matsuri y yo nos despedimos de las demás, y nos dirigimos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Entramos a la oficina principal y ahí estaba el médico que me atendió hace una semana, leyendo unos documentos, parecía que ni se había percatado que estábamos ahí, estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchamos el grito de un hombre a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Teme! ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?- y todas dimos un brinco por la sorpresa, el médico también dio un brinco y todos nos vimos de manera incómoda, hubo silencio.

-Eh... Lamentamos irrumpir así en su oficina, nosotras somos las médicos de prueba, soy Haruno Sakura...- dije inclinándome.

-Hyüga Hinata- y se inclinó también.

-Inuzuka Matsuri- e hizo de igual modo.

-Oh ya veo... No hay problema, me disculpo por no haberlas recibido y por el escandaloso doctor Uzumaki, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer- y se inclinó también.

-Jajaja oh lo siento señoritas, no sabía que se encontraban aquí, bueno yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, espero que se sientan a gusto...- dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes, era muy atractivo.

-Bueno, las llevaré a una de las salas, será simple, nada más deben monitorear los niveles de glucosa, y el pulso, ellos están sedados así que no se preocupen si despiertan. Primero vayan a vestirse y a esterilizarse, Naruto, llévalas, luego vienen y nos vamos...- Sasuke parecía de esos seres que nunca se estresaban, lucía calmado y siempre concentrado, supongo que por eso era uno de los más talentosos.

-Bien, ¿vamos señoritas?- y salimos de la oficina, volteé disimuladamente a ver a Sasuke y me sorprendí al ver que él me observaba, y esquivó la mirada rápidamente, yo me volteé y seguimos caminando.

Cuando regresamos un doctor pelirrojo nos detuvo, vaya que habían doctores muy jóvenes en este hospital, y era guapo, noté como Matsuri se sonrojaba, parecía haber sido flechada por Cupido.

-Oye Naruto, ¿sabes dónde está el paciente del cuarto 213? Fui a revisarlo y ya no estaba, olvidaron notificar a donde lo trasladaron...- dijo revisando las hojas de una carpeta.

-Gaara... ¿No te dijeron? Él murió...- dijo el rubio deprimido, sentí pena y recordé a Ino, el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio y suspiró- Murió en la madrugada, Shikamaru dijo que un paro respiratorio acabó con él...

-Si bueno eso pasa... Bueno habrá que decirle que deben informar todo por escrito, así no ando como loco buscando a alguien que ya murió...- dijo levemente enfadado, pero noté su mirada, estaba ¿triste?

-Si... Le diré, por cierto Gaara, ellas son las médicos de prueba dijo señalándonos, y nos inclinamos.

-Sabaku no Gaara... Mucho gusto... Soy cirujano, si necesitan información pueden acudir a mi...

-Inuzuka Matsuri... Mucho gusto...- dijo sonrojada.

-Hyüga Hinata, un placer...

-Haruno Sakura, un gusto... ¿Usted es hermano de Temari?- pregunté.

-Sí, tengo entendido que ella está de prueba también, ¿en qué departamento está?

-En el de medicina interna...- respondí.

-Ah ya veo... Gracias... Bueno yo me retiro, fue un placer, espero que les vaya bien. Naruto recuerda lo que te dije, háblale a ese vago... Con permiso...- y se marchó, observé a Matsuri de reojo y ella siguió sonrojada.

-Bueno ya saben- el semblante alegre del rubio cambió por uno serio- estas cosas suceden, después de todo no somos Dios...- sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y me sentí pésimo, si existía un Dios debía ser de lo peor...

Llegamos a la oficina de Sasuke y nos esparcimos en todo el hospital, Hinata se fue con Naruto y Matsuri con una enfermera, al parecer irían donde el hermano de Temari. Yo me quedé con Sasuke.

-Aquí están los pacientes recién operados, unos a corazón abierto y otros por amputaciones, así que debes monitorear sus signos cardiacos, y administrar morfina, supongo ya tienes conocimiento en esa área, a pesar de que estás especializándote en pediatría es necesario que practiques en por lo menos tres áreas... ¿Alguna duda?- su seriedad me intrigaba, pero a la vez sentía que estaba un poco más calmado. Asentí y tomé la planilla con los datos de uno de los pacientes, sentí como Sasuke me observaba, pero pretendí que no se encontraba ahí, e hice lo que se me había asignado.

-Bien, sus signos son estables y su nivel de azúcar esta en los niveles aceptables...- dije anotando todas las observaciones.

-Bien... Yo tengo que ir a desayunar, si sucede algo oprimes ese botón y una enfermera vendrá...- y sin esperar a que yo contestara dejó la sala.

Continué observando a los pacientes, de verdad deseaba poder estar con los niños, ellos a pesar de lo mal que la pasan son capaces de sonreír, y me transmiten esa tranquilidad a mí, no como los adultos, me recuerdan tanto a Ino...

Llegué hasta una paciente que me dejó sin habla y sin respiración, mi cuerpo se paralizó y comencé a sudar frío. Era una mujer idéntica a Ino, no, era Ino. No podía haber error, era ella, su cabeza estaba vendada, y sus piernas enyesadas, había sido atropellada, ¡Ino había sido atropellada! ¡No estaba muerta!

-¡Haruno! ¡Haruno!- y sentí a alguien sacudir mi cuerpo, sentí como si hubiera estado durmiendo y como si recién abría mis ojos y lo vi, era Sasuke, me observaba con una expresión severa.

-Sasuke-san...- dije sintiendo un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza, y masajeé mis sienes.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- y si estaba enfadado, instintivamente observé a la paciente y me quedé muda, no era Ino...

-Yo... Es que me pareció... Lo siento mucho...- y me sentí pésimo, ¿me estaba volviendo loca?

-Mira, sé que es difícil los primeros días, pero debes calmarte, si continúas así no serás más que un estorbo...- extrañamente las palabras de Sasuke no me hicieron daño, para mi habían cosas peores, pero tenía razón, debía calmarme, por el bien de los pacientes.

-Lo siento... No ocurrirá de nuevo...- Sasuke suspiró y le entregué la tabla con informes.

- Está bien, ve a la sala siguiente y haz lo mismo...- cuando estaba a punto de marcharme me detuvo- Mira, yo sé lo que te pasó hace una semana, y lo siento mucho, pero si vas a estar aquí debes permanecer con la cabeza fría, tus emociones ya no son prioridad, hay vidas que dependen de ti. No voy a informar sobre esto a la directora, lo has hecho bien así que lo pasaré por alto...- él sabía lo de Ino, y sabía que estaba deprimida, bajé la cabeza como forma de disculpa y me fui de la sala.

A la hora del almuerzo logré encontrarme con Hinata y Matsuri, estábamos exhaustas, la unidad de cuidados intensivos era muy atareada, pero nos convencimos de que nos gustaba la medicina.

-Bueno yo tuve que calmar a una ancianita que fue a visitar a su esposo, y él tuvo un infarto, gracias a Dios no le pasó más, pero está muy delicado, Gaara-sensei se encargó de intervenirlo...- dijo Matsuri bebiendo un poco de té.

-Vaya, suena terrible, y ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta donde estaba él?- pregunté como si nada sucediera, pues vi como ella lo observaba.

-Pues fue extraño de hecho, estaba ayudando a una enfermera a asear a un paciente, y de repente llegó él y me pidió que lo acompañara, y estuve analizando las placas de fémur de un hombre cuando el anciano sufrió el infarto.

-Tal vez supo que eres ortopedista y aprovechó que estaba allí...- dijo Hinata cuando terminó de tragar el pescado.

-Pues sí... Pero fue lindo, me explicó muchas cosas... Y es tan guapo... Creo que me enamoré...

-Matsuri a penas sabes su nombre...- dije divertida.

-Quién sabe, puede que sea amor a primera vista jajajaja- dijo Hinata y Matsuri asintió emocionada.

Reí y desvié la mirada hacia Sasuke que se sentaba junto Naruto en otra de las mesas, y él me miró también, avergonzada miré hacia otra dirección y me pregunté por qué siempre que lo miraba él me miraba también, parecía demasiada casualidad. Recuerdo cuando él me atendió antes, lucía preocupado, la verdad nunca lo había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora. Lo miré de nuevo y me sorprendí, el rubio le hablaba como desquiciado y él me observaba, pero, ¿por qué? Y esta vez no rompí el contacto visual, y me sentí tan incómoda que decidí sonreírle, y me sorprendió más cuando él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero una que no sería visible por nadie, sólo por mí. Más avergonzada, le sonreí y fingí que le prestaba atención a mis amigas, mi corazón latía rápido, pero ¿por qué?

Más tarde en la entrada del hospital, esperé a las chicas para irnos juntas, hacía frío. Había olvidado traer un abrigo, me abracé y me acomodé la bufanda, sentí el aroma de Ino y me sentí deprimida, de verdad que una persona cuando moría dejaba todo… Objetos sin significado, y otros que algunos pueden guardar como tesoros, como ésta bufanda…

Cuando estaba acomodando la bufanda una mujer abrió un paraguas cerca de mí, y una de sus puntas se enganchó con los hilos de la prenda y la haló arrebatándomela, sentí un frió recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no era por el viento ni el clima, sino porque sentí como si me arrebataran de nuevo a Ino. La bufanda se desenganchó y se la llevó el viento, comencé a correr tras ella y parecía que no podría alcanzarla, incluso tropecé, y raspé mis manos y mis rodillas, comencé a llorar cuando la perdí de vista. Me aferré a mis piernas, hasta que sentí algo cálido en mi cuello y hombros, abrí los ojos y observé la bufanda, alegre la sujeté y aspiré su aroma, y me sorprendí cuando vi al médico Sasuke mirándome curioso.

-Sasuke-san…- le dije poniéndome en pié, él me ayudó.

-¿Tan valiosa es esa bufanda?- preguntó con un aire de curiosidad, yo lo miré avergonzada y asentí.

-Era de mi… De Yamanaka Ino, la paciente que falleció hace una semana…- y sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Ella era tu novia?- Preguntó tranquilo, yo avergonzada asentí.

-Y mi mejor amiga… Esta bufanda era su favorita… Aún conserva su aroma… Jejeje, pensarás que soy una loca…

-Para nada… A veces hay que aferrarnos a lo material para poder dejar ir a una persona, algo que nos recuerde cuánto los vamos a extrañar…- lo miré asombrada, hablaba como si supiera lo que yo sentía.

-Sí… ¿Tú también has pasado por esto?- pregunté curiosa.

-Pues sí, pero no necesariamente por un difunto, esa persona aún vive, pero no está conmigo…

-Y ¿tienes algo de esa persona?

-Una flor marchita…- y su mirada se posó en el horizonte, como si estuviera recordando a esa persona.

-¿Una flor? Y ¿era de una chica?- sabía que estaba siendo entrometida, pero me reconfortaba hablar con alguien que compartía sentimientos similares conmigo.

-Una flor de cerezo…- y sentí mi piel helar, esa era flor favorita de Ino, y antes la mía, porque mi nombre significaba eso, y me gustaba porque a Ino le gustaba y la hacía feliz, pero desde que murió sentí un desprecio por ella.- Y si, digamos que un antiguo amor…

-Ya veo… es una lástima que esa persona ya no esté contigo… parece que en eso tenemos mucho en común, aunque tú aún puedes verla, yo sólo puedo conformarme con sus fotos o su recuerdo…

-Sí… la veo, pero ella no me recuerda, perdió la memoria, o al menos los recuerdos que tenía de mí…- lo miré confundida.

-¿Se olvidó sólo de ti?

-Sucede con poca frecuencia, un golpe que cause un trauma a nivel cerebral puede causar la muerte o la pérdida de memoria, y dependiendo del sector en el cual recibió el golpe, puede afectar algunas memorias, no todas…

-¿Eso le sucedió? Qué pena, de verdad lo siento mucho…

-Gracias… Bueno me tengo que ir, lo hiciste muy bien hoy, con excepción de aquel momento, pero como dije, no voy a notificarlo. Te espero mañana…- y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, yo lo miré hasta que se perdió en el estacionamiento y me dirigí a la entrada y allí me esperaban mis amigas. Nos subimos al tren y hablamos de nuestro día, aunque yo seguía pensando en Sasuke, tan similares y a la vez tan distintos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, ésta historia en lo personal me conmueve, he perdido a muchos seres queridos, y siempre hay algo que queda y nos los recuerdan todos los días. De verdad espero que les vaya gustando, y que comenten, gracias a todos los lectores.**

**Asuna-dono**


End file.
